Rather Marry Jack
by wolfblood16
Summary: A rather heated conversation between father and daughter concerning a certain pirate and a certain stay on a beach. Set in CotBP. JE.


A/N: Ahh...nothing like slipping away from the insanity of AWE back to CotBP. This was a random idea. Enjoy. J/E.  
Rating: PG, PG13-ish  
Disclaimer: 'Tisn't mine, loves. AWE would have ended differently if it was.

* * *

Jack slowly crossed the deck of the H.M.S. Dauntless past a few of the funny red-clad crew, looking completely out of place. The cabin was in ear-shot and the door was cracked only slightly, so he was able to hear the conversation between Elizabeth and daddy dearest. He hadn't planned that, (sort of), but it was a nice surprise.

"And your innocence? Is it still intact?"

"Father!"

"I am only thinking of your marriage to the commodore, Elizabeth."

Jack chuckled and waited for Elizabeth's awkward answer. Poor thing, having to speak with her father of such intimate things. He couldn't help but wonder whatever had happened to Mrs. Swann.

"Yes, I am still pure. Jack was quite a gentleman."

For once, she'd given him a compliment. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Even so, we must still hang him."

_Thank you, gov'ner, for ruining the moment._

Elizabeth remained silent for a moment.

"Must we really? He's saved my life twice thus far, and he's hardly, if anything, like the pirates you described when I was young."

"Elizabeth, he is a pirate. It doesn't matter which breed or type. You requesting for him to be allowed to stay was enough of a stretch but pleading for his life as well?"

"Please, father! I'm sure you could offer him a deal. Perhaps he could inform you of the positioning of other pirates, but still keep his title."

She was a sweet girl, Jack decided, though he wouldn't be taking any deal offered. Being under a contract was hardly freedom. Still, he would have to thank her for her bargaining.

"Elizabeth."

The name was a strained sigh and seemingly all the good governor could get out in defense. Jack smiled.

"Shall we speak of your wedding?"

"Can we speak on other matters?"

"Elizabeth…"

Once again, a sigh from the governor, proving he was frustrated with his daughter. From his tone, Jack had a notion that a sermon was due in no time.

"I've only ever wanted one thing for you, and that is happiness. If you are not content with marrying a good man, a man in a high station who can offer you the best sort of life, I will not force you. I, however, do not see the logic in your reasoning."

Ah ha! There it was!

"Confining dresses and pretty things do not always mean you have the best sort of life"

Jack nearly jumped back in surprise at the shift in moods. Elizabeth's voice, melodic and delicate moments before, had turned savage. Weatherby audibly shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. Still, Elizabeth was not done. When she spoke once more her voice was softer, as if she'd remembered she wasn't in the company of pirates anymore.

"Jack made me see that without freedom you have no life at all. You're simply a shell."

Jack's chest swelled with pride.

"A shell?"

"Ay-"

She paused. Even Jack was surprised by how easily the word had slipped from her mouth.

"Yes, father, a shell. You have no purpose other than to stand in the line of view to make the less fortunate jealous."

"But I have a duty and that is to lead. Your honorable pirate seems to have spun pretty tales with no truth. They have a talent for-"

"He isn't like them father! He's proper and didn't lay a hand on me the entire time other than in a comforting manner or- or if I touched him first."

_Oh bugger._ Even without seeing the governor, he could see the little cogs turning beneath those grey curls.

"Or if you touched him first?"

"We've gone over this already."

"Yes, but were you telling the truth before? Is your virginity still intact?"

"Yes! I spent one night on an island with a pirate who slept through the night like a baby due to several bottles of rum!"

"But-"

"And I'd rather marry Jack, if he'd have me, than stuffy old Norrington! At least he treats me like a person instead of a china set!"

Giving him no time to think over what she'd just shrieked, Elizabeth threw open the door and ran straight into Jack, looking more like a feral beast than a woman. She squeaked as he gripped onto her in order to steady himself as he stumbled backwards, offset by her weight. Of course, Weatherby saw the whole show and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair backwards in the process.

"Guards!"

And immediately, Jack was ushered off to the brig for trying to attack the governor's daughter, but he didn't really pay any attention to that silly inconvenience. Instead, Elizabeth's words rang fresh in his mind.

"_I'd rather marry Jack, if he'd have me..."_


End file.
